Kirby's Drabbles and Oneshots
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: A collection of oneshot, drabbles, maybe twoshots, and random stuff. Chapter 8: FEATURING A ONESHOT FROM PEARL84'S CHECKMATE THAT I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION TO WRITE!
1. The Freak

_I do not own Danny Phantom._

_These are a collection of pretty short songfics/oneshots. If anybody wants to make a multi chapter story of any of these just PM me._

_Now on with the show. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

I never knew different was wrong.

_"Get away from me!"_

But in this world, it pays to be the same.

_"Everybody hates you, just LEAVE!"_

I knew they wouldn't react well.

_"You freak of nature should be killed."_

I knew they wouldn't understand.

_"Put your hands up ghost!"_

After all, how could they?

_"Get the civilians out of the room! It's dangerous!"_

They're normal and not dangerous at all, so they say.

_"Put on the cuffs, they'll kill it's power. Not that it's strong enough to use it."_

But they are worse than their enemies.

_"I say we just kill it here. Save the trouble of taking it back."_

They will torture me for the next month.

_"Turn up the shock on that lie dectector. I think it's still awake."_

They think I'm lying.

_"Are you a ghost?"_

_"No."_

But, I'm not, I'm nothing.

_"Throw __**that**__ back in it's cell. We're done with it for now."_

So I will die here.

_"I think it's breaking. After it gives us the info it's obselete."_

My secret will follow me to the grave.

_"I suggest you pick your tombstone kid. You're time is almost up."_

But I'm takin' them with me. And if you're reading this, I'm right behind you. I suggest you run.

-Dani Phantom aka The Freak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, that was weird.... I was really cheerful about three seconds ago..... Oh, well._

_R&R!!!!!!_

_kirby_


	2. Alarm, Scream, Gunshot

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_My first attempt at mystery and a little angst. It's my very late attribute to Angst Day._

_--------------------------_

I drifted numbly to the portal and froze the lock so the doors would stay open. Jumping into the portal, I never looked back. I didn't care about _them _anymore. I sacrificed living my life to keep them safe and this is how they thank me? EXILE?! I forgive them and save the world and the minute they find out that-

You know what...? They aren't even worth my rants. I mean, I told them what they wanted to know, and they kick me out. What imbesilles. I cursed under my breath as I hit my face on a stone structure that was a clock tower, Clockwork's tower! I realized where I was and flew hopefully inside, craving a way out. I gazed around the main room and spotted the Time Ghost in the corner, waiting for me. His face was easy to read, because it was filled with pity.

"I'm sorry Danny. I should've gotten you out of there before they realized...." he looked at the dirty floor. "I'm so sorry Danny."

I stared at him with my haunted, dull, forest green eyes in indifference and shrugged. "It's not your fault. They're psycopaths, every last damn one of them!" Anger started to blossom in my chest and my eyes blazed red in fury.

"Danny!" Clockwork yelped. "Calm yourself, they will never be permitted here. Those humans can never hurt you here. Relax Danny, everything will be alright."

My eyes turned back to their dull luster of green that was no longer stricking and defiant. I had given up. There is no more hope that can come.

"Nothing is all right Clockwork. That's why I'm here, I need to escape." I pleaded with my eyes for a yes, but none came. He just handed me a rusty dented up thermos. The cap was duck taped over to provide maximum inprisonment and there was an alarm glued to one side, It would probably have gone off if the cap went off.

I was surprised, but I really didn't care so I just took off with the thermos, leaving the time master confused and alone.

Racing to the door next to Clockwork's lair I yanked it open to reveal Technus sitting in an armchair watching a TV.

I gave him a blank deathly stare and with a threatining 'come on' he flew beside me in terror. I continued this in a simillar fashion throughout the ghost zone collecting Ember, Youngblood, Kitty and Johnny, Klemper, Walker, Spectra, Lunch Lady, Shadow, and even Vlad was too stunned to do anything else but gape and follow. I had all of them following me until I reached Skulker's place. Abandoning me old technique, I blasted him in the back with a blood red ectoblast of pure power that shook the island.

"Yeaouch!" he screamed. "Welp! I will rest your pelt at the foot of- Is that," he did a head count, "nine of your enemies?! What's wrong with you welp? You look kinda evil... And that makes you an even bigger prize!" My fury escallated when he said 'evil' and I punched him in the gut so hard that a white flag jumped out of his suit and started waving.

I acknoledged the flag and deeply replied, "Go."

He made no hesitation and lept back to his feet to float beside Ember unwillingly. he looked scared. Anyway, I picked up the speed to get closer to the portal and stopped as soon as I got to it. Picking up the thermos from my belt where I had hooked it onto when we got closer, I turned to my enemies. I only had to say one thig before they were very confused.

"Kill them all except the ghost hunters. Give them the thermos and tell them, that's what they think I am. After you tell them that run like hell and stay away from anyone that looks like an older me. Good luck." I was about to fly off, but Vlad grabbed me and stared at me in confusion.

"Daniel, what _happened _to you?"

All the ghosts seemed to agree with him, but I just stayed the same indifferent tone. "My "_parents" _if you could call them that, finally found out the good guy is probably more evil than the hybrid they labeled the bad guy."

Vlad just gazed blankly at the portal for a moment and then spoke. "They tried to turn you in didn't they?! To the GIW!"

"No, Vlad." I got angry again. "Those idiots tried to _murder _me. They already killed Jazz." The ghosts around him were shocked and scared of the power that must've driven me to insanity and blazing anger. Most of them looked ready to flee, but thought against it realizing I would kill them before they got anywhere.

I handed the thermos to Vlad who stammered, "D-d-d-daniel, why are you asking your enemies to kill your parents? Why not do it yourself?"

I had to think for a minute before I answered. "I have no family, only enemies. These ghosts are more family than _them. _Sam and Tucker couldn't even accept it. Make sure those two don't see the thermos before you kill them. They know what's in it."

Vlad was still racking his brains for possibilites. "Then Daniel, where will you be? And what's in the thermos?"

I shook my head and answered like I was talking about the weather. "Me? I'll be dead. Have fun with your afterlives, 'cause I'm never coming back here. Now, hurry up." I darted out of the group before he could stop me, into the other direction with an ectogun in my hand. The last thing I heard was an alarm, a scream, and a gunshot.

-----------------------------

_Not bad eh?_

_Kirby_


	3. Huh?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. _

_This kinda just hit me. I'm really tired so expect lots of spelling mistakes._

--------------------------------------

The woman trudged through the parasite infested mud as she heard a faint yell on the farthest bank of the swamp.

_Help me._

Her bloody, mud plastered face, hardened with determination. She felt a large hand on her shoulder. he man talked to her in a gentle voice. "It'll be ok Mads, we'll find him."

_Help me._

She looked up with dried tears on her face and gave a grimace. "Finding him isn't the problem, Jack. The problem is getting him away. W-why didn't he tell us?!"

_Help me._

The two orange and blue jumpsuited parents grabbed hold of the roots that edged the bank and hoisted themselves up onto solid land. The sun was setting in the distance, but they didn't care.

_Help me._

The screams seemed to get louder as they ran into the natural ghost portal.

_Help me._

And they wouldn't stop.

_Help me._

The hunters opened a purple door only to see a very tired halfa in chains and a black and white clad ghost floating in the corner, ectoblast in hand.

_Help me._

They ran to the halfa and blasted off the green chains to free their now non-enemy.

_Help me._

Jack raised another gun to the floating specter, threating to shoot any second. While the halfa lied in Madeline's arms, unconsious.

_Help me._

The ghost looked at them. "Oh, crap. But wait, you came for him?!"

_Help me._

"Why wouldn't we come for him?!" The woman screeched. "He's our-"

The specter cut her off. "Your what?! He can't be more important than me!"

She only replied, "Of course he's more important than you." Maddie turned to her husband, "Just shoot the ghost Jack, we need to get him some medical help, now."

The larger man pulled the trigger of the Ecto Foamer XI and sent the ghost to the floor of the dark, deserted room. He sucked him up in a Fenton Thermos and picked up the wounded halfa.

"It's alright we'll be home soon Vladdie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I thought you loved your son. To bad you killed him, he just wanted to give Vlad a cat._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WOW I'm really random today..... Is that good or bad?_


	4. Low Fuel

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Phantom._

_This is dedicated to AlwaysAddicted who's latest story convinced me to __try __to do some angst that's actually worth reading. (I'm terrible with angst though...)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I floated through Amity, a full thermos in hand. Kitty, Johnny, Box Ghost, Klemper, Walker, Skulker, Desiree, Lunch Lady, Technus, and about ten random animal ghosts were tightly packed into the tiny space. I looked over at the giant clock that towered over my city and- Oh, crap- 2:30am.

I gathered what was left of my energy and raced to my house on the other side of town. The blackness that zoomed past me sent dread into my already throbbing head.

Mom and dad were going to _murder _me.

I sped up a little, the anxiety making my heart pump a little faster. My head kept throbbing, making me start to swerve off course and by three o'clock I was completely lost. So I started to panic.

My body shook and turned up the accelerater on everything, amplifying all my injuries and my speed to breakneck levels.

They're going to kill me.

It felt like my heart was beating in my head as I lost my concentration, and fell to the ground doubled over in pain. When I slammed head first into the cold cement sidewalk all the anger, hopelessness, and misery flooded past my mental walls, I broke.

Tears poured down my face, I felt my leg pop out of it's socket and I just sat there. I laid back trying to focus on something else but mind was too hazy, only seeing blurs of colors.

My parents are going to be so worried.

But...They're not my parents. Parents don't let their kids get hurt, or hurt their kids. Those **people** probably don't even care that I'm gone. Screw them!

After all, what do they care if I get hurt? They never notice the bruises or cuts I come home with, and when they do they always buy my unbelieveable excuses. I could come home with out an arm and they wouldn't mention anything! I don't even want to go home anymore.

And now that I lay forgotten on the sidewalk, it really doesn't seem to matter anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie Fenton hopped into her newly cleaned RV and stomped on the gas. She was going to find her son if it killed her.

She raced down the streets, scanning the surronding areas as she went, avoiding all street lights and stop signs. The woman continued this for about an hour before her gas tank was too depleted for the RV to move. So she grabbed a ghost weapon and was about to run off when she saw a gnarled figure on th sidewalk.

"Phantom?!" She shriecked, shocked that he could look so... defeated. But injured or not he was a ghost. "What have you done with my son ghost?!"

His head spun around to see me. He croaked out, "You have no son."

"Where's my son?!" She screamed again, desperate for answers.

The ghost didn't even bother to say anything. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering deep breath, a sure sign of a multiple fractured ribs. His leg looked out of place and his normally pure white hair was plastered with blood on one side. But by the look of him that couldn't have been all his injuries.

Phantom shivered and immediatly fell into blackness.

Maddie's eyes shone with sympathy for a moment and her motherly instincts took over her hostile ones. She picked up the surprisingly light teenager and hoisted him into the RV.

Maybe she could help him out once. But, uh.... how is she getting home?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to turn out as. I'm actually kind of proud of this one._

_R&R_

_kirby_


	5. Poem

I'll always be there.

To Boo and scare.

To annoy and blast.

I'll always come back fast.

To hide from the ghost,

Who hates me the most.

To kill all fashion.

With my overall passion.

To be punched and kicked.

I'll always come back fixed.

To ruin your night.

It won't be a long fight.

To be called lame.

Isn't it a shame?

To pop the bubble wrap.

And close the box flap.

To attack before dawn,

And the morning fawn.

To kill you with my box.

I'll be as sly as a fox.

So come fight me if you dare,

"Beware!"


	6. The War of Fudge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_This is a very strange argument between dear ol' Jacky and ???_

_Let the craziness begin._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A strange figure burst through the front door of the Fenton household. "Where is it?!" He yelled, his face darkening. The figure floated down the hallway into the kitchen and repeated his demand. "Where is it?"

Suddenly an orange jumpsuited man lept out of the shadows and screeched, "I'll never tell you! They're all _mine_." Jack took out a revolver and pointed it at the man. "Now, get off my property."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said NO!"

"YES!"

"Hell, no!"

"YES!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"AGGG!" Jack screamed and dropped the revolver to protect the fridge. "You're not getting them!"

The other man just rolled his eyes and picked up the revolver. "You're an idiot, don't 'cha know." He went to shoot when he realized the safety was still activated. So, he turned the gun so the barrel was facing him and turned the safety off.

The man shot the gun moments later, but he forgot to turn the gun back around. The wound bled and bled until the man died of blood loss an hour later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's all fun and games until the Dairy King accidentally kills himself over milk chocolate fudge.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, that was random....._

_kirby (Please R&R!)_


	7. Crappy GPS

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

_May the crazy muse be with you._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AGGG!" Danny screamed, unable to keep his frustration in any longer. He knew the people in this town were oblivious, irritating, and stupid... But this...! The halfa leaned back in his seat and pulled out some root beer and some bear claw doughnuts. Might as well have a snack.

He banged his head on the hard seat back several times and just tried to zone out the New York City noises. "I swear, these people... If they don't start moving, I'm going to go homicidal!"

Danny took his banged up cell phone out of his pocket and played "Pong" for a few moments before loosing terribly, and throwing the device into the wall. His head pounded and a vein pulsed in his neck as he started to go sluggishly.

He stared at the broken, blinking red light in front of him and did a face palm. "This is what's been keeping me up?!" He yelled and shot it with an ectobeam. Traffic started to move and Danny looked at his watch. "Crap, I'm late again!"

The Fenton honked his horn and zipped down a forgotten dirt road in his beat up mini cooper convertible. He heard his GPS beep, "Turn left in 2 inches."

He took a hairpin turn and gasped, "Gee, thanks for the warning you stupid GPS!" He continued driving and waited for his next instruction.

"Turn left in 15 meters," The thing said in a monotone, mispronouncing the words turn and left.

Danny looked at the road in front of him and sighed. "But that's a driveway!"

"GPS service lost."

"Come on! Are you freakin' serious?!" Danny hit the GPS in anger.

"Yes I'm serious. Thank you for choosing Dalv GPS system. Have a peachy day."

"VLAD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate those GPSes. mine sucks, it sent me to "No name road" (Which is a bloaked off dirt road) about 7 times!_

_kirby_


	8. You Don't Know Me

_**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom, "Welcome to my Life", or Checkmate**_

* * *

I always hated when songs related to my life.

You know... The really popular songs that ring in your head for the next hour, since the dang radio disk jockeys can't seem to play any other song. It stays there forever, and soon you start to quote the lyrics. It's sad, really.

But with this song... It just fit too well.

* * *

"Your family will not come for you again Daniel, and since I know you so well-"

"You don't know me, Vlad." I growled, "So. Don't. Even. Try,"

I turned on my heel, leaving a incredulous older halfa behind me. I couldn't care less to be honest. Vlad can go rot in hell.

Well, preferrably burn, but you know what I mean.

I rammed the door to my room open, and ran in slamming the expensive oak wood behind me. I had such suppressed anger... And the first thing I saw was a dark green radio.

So naturally, in my blind fury, I chucked it at the wall.

And it just _**had **_to turn on.

_  
__"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming."_

I swear it was the teenage angst that made me start singing badly and offkey._"No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

The conicidence to my argument was uncanny.

Effing radio DJs._"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you."_

Yep... Anyone that would want to save me was in Amity, thinking I'm dead.

Great.

But that's what they get!

They treated me like crap, and now that I'm gone... Half of them are probably dead now from ghost invasions or something.

Fun. Not that I care or anything like that.

Forget them!_  
_

_"No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life."_

My glowing green fist smashed against the bedside table, and shattered the picture frame of my family sitting there.

I turned the radio up as loud as the dial could go._"Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over."_

Yes, get me the hell out of here!

I'll probably just die here. With Vlad.

Oh, _**hell **_no.

_  
__"Are you stuck inside a world you hate?"_

Sometimes... I just wished... I could be someone else.

Someone with less responsibility, like the president.

_  
__"Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding."_

My family never noticed when I was hurt.

They just made it worse...

And Vlad never seemed to care.

Shrugged it off like it was nothing.

_  
__"No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me."_

Me... The half ghost reject. The Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde wannabe.

Sam and Tucker tried to understand.

Tried unsuccessfully.

They could never realize my sacrifice. That sacrifice was my life, and my well-being.

They'd never understand._"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you."_

Even when they were there... They couldn't save me.

No one can. And most didn't think I was worth the trouble. I was wimpy Danny Fenton, the reject.

_  
"No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like."

You always get your way don't you Vlad? Never had to work for it.

Just stole.

Lost a company? Hostile take over?

Oh well, I'll just rob another bank. No biggie.

And I'm starting to envy him.

He hasen't seen half the crap I have._"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)"_

Couldn't anyone help me up when I fell? Was it really too much to ask for for some understanding?

A simple 'thank you'?

Could they have at least helped me find my way?

An answer to my questions instead of a 'do your chores Danny. I don't have time'?

A little less neglect?_"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you."_

But I guess my questions will never be answered.

My 'family' doesn't care anymore. Actually, I don't think they ever did._  
_

_"No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life."_

But Vlad... Maybe he just needs a reality shock.

Oh, and a shock _**I'm **_going to give him.

_**A/N: Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Awesome? Why?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**And I thank pearl84 for letting me do this, since it branches off from her story, Checkmate. READ IT! It's THE BEST Danny Phantom story I have and will ever read.**_

_**-Kirby**_


End file.
